


Invisible Heart

by lacylaces31



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacylaces31/pseuds/lacylaces31





	Invisible Heart

She can feel it building insider her as strong as ever. This burning need to be near him, to know him, to be closer to him. For him to finally see her and give her the chance to be the one he loves. Man to woman, body and soul. She wants that more than anything.  
  
She knows that he loves her—as a friend. He shows it in the ways he looks out for her. Always there to save her. Encouraging her reporting and writing. Sharing the major moments in her life, her first headline, seeing her mom again, and when she couldn’t—telling her mom all about the things she had missed in Chloe’s life when she was gone.  
  
Maybe she wants too much, having this amazing man in her life as her best friend. She’s the one he confides in, loves, respects, and admires. But always, she longs for more. After all these years of fighting, denying, and suppressing those needs, she should be better at hiding it from him. But it gets a little harder each day that she wakes up and her love for him is not gone, but has grown deeper and stronger.

Still, she keeps hoping for the day she will wake up and be past all this, when loving him will be part of what makes her who she is and who she will become but it won’t be what defines her.

But today she’s not, and she’s starting to think she never will stop wanting, loving Clark.


End file.
